Return To Me
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Don't forget me Kitt I won't forget you 6 years later. You lied Kitt Artha R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything and now you know that too.

Note: This is my first Dragon Booster fic and I'm not sure if it's actually good or not so good please review and tell me ok?

**IMPORTANT! After the battle lets say, Beau and Artha developed this Telepathy thing and now they can talk to each other… when in **_italics_**, its Beau.**

**Warning: They're OOC for a good reason, they grew, when people grow up, they change so they're a bit different than before... and Kitt? She's totally different because it fit my plot sorry peeps.**

Return to Me

24-year-old Artha Pen sat on the back of Beau, reliving the horror of the last battle… it was too painful… and after that… she left… and he hadn't seen her since… That was Kitt… here one day, gone the next…

"Isn't that right Beau?" He thought as he watched the city slowly fall into slumber.

His answer was what the Gold and Black Dragon could only do he threw the Dragon Booster into the air 50 feet and let him drop millimetres before he hit the ground; the dragon caught his master and best friend.

"Beau!" Artha admonished the dragon, who just grinned. "Haha very funny you."

_I know I am. _

_Artha?_

_ARTHA!_

"Huh?" Artha looked at the dragon. "Oh sorry… dazing again"

_I'm going to leave you alone all right? I'm at the stables if you need me_

"Alright"

_Bye Artha_

"See Ya"

Before the dragon left Artha said one more thing, "Thank you" Beau looked back, nodded and left.

Artha stared into the open desert land. There was nothing but sand in sight, sand, sand, and more sand.

He turned away… remembering that day like no other…

**FLASHBACK**

_"Great job Artha!" His brother said to him as he came out of the med bay after a year; where the doctors had been caring for him after the final battle. Shouts were heard from outside, they're waiting for you Beau told him from outside. But the Dragon Booster needed to see someone else. He went outside ignoring crowd and the news reporters. He just had to see someone… he stood in front of her house, with her key she had entrusted him with._

_He walked in and closed the door quickly. "Kitt?" _

_"Hey its me Artha… Kitt where are you?"_

_He walked into her bedroom, where they had spend that last sleepless night before the battle together… a note lay on the bed… slowly, he picked it up and read the note it was addressed to him._

Sorry 

**END FLASHBACK**

It was one word. ONE WORD. But that one word said volumes… she was gone…

It tore him apart… so much that he broke, literally broke…

Lance and Parm had gotten him to live again but… to _want_ to live… another colour of draconium entirely.

Hours later, he walked to her house, and walked in, closed the door and sat in the living room and held up a photograph…

Then hearing sounds upstairs he ran up to the master bedroom and threw open the door and saw…

He gasped. _God_

"Artha…" She dropped the towel that was wrapped around her. She quickly grabbed it and held it against her. "Artha…"

"Kitt."

She looked away. "I'm sorry"

"…"

"Forgive me… Artha"

"…"

"Artha?"

She turned around and before she could think for a moment, she was trapped in between the wall and the sapphire-eyed man.

"Art-"

"Shh" He whispered against her lips.

Kitt closed her eyes. "…"

Soft lips, just as she remembered captured her own, forcing her to remember… that night…

**FLASHBACK (NIGHT BEFORE THE LAST BATTLE)**

_Knock. Knock._

_"Come in" Kitt replied to the knocks on her door. _

_The door opened slowly, and came in the dragon booster. "Hey Kitt" The 18yrs-old smiled._

_"Hey…"_

_He sat behind her as she drew, and held his best friend close. After some time, the comfortable silence grew heavy with something unknown. Whether it had to do with Kitt's position against Artha's body or his hands partly touching her chest, they didn't know._

_After a while, Artha whispered into her ear, "Kitt…"_

_It send shivers down her spine and she knew he felt it. _

_"If there was one thing I could fulfill for you... what would it be?"_

_Kitt sank back against him. "Why?"_

_"Because I want to do it for you, before something hap-"_

_Kitt interrupted him with a "Shh." She turned around. "Nothing will happen to you ok? Nothing" _

_"Kitt tell me what you want"_

_She lay a gentle hand on his jaw line. "What I want, isn't just to you… so forget it" She began to stand up but was pulled right back down and pushed to the bed so he lay above her, his hands supporting him. "What is it Kitt… I'm sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me… please just tell me…"_

_"..."_

_"Kitt, what is it you want of me?"_

_"Artha… I want you to…"_

_"Kitt…"_

_She struggled with it, "I want you to make love to me", and the words flowed out with an unspoken desperation._

_And he did, that night. Again and again, until they were spent and too tired for anything but sleep._

_"Stay with me forever Artha"_

_"I promise"_

END FLASHBACK 

**FLASHBACK**

"Kitt…" 

_"Parm what's wrong with him? We won… but not if we lose him, just tell me what's wrong or WyldeFyre's throwing you up some miles got it?" She snapped at the genius. _

_"Kitt… he's… he's in a coma."_

END FLASHBACK 

That was why she left… because he hadn't kept his promise… and that hurt… the pain was imaginable so she let it go, she let herself forget.

But now, here they were, kissing while she was naked (the towel fell off again), after 6yrs of no contact whatsoever.

Gee what a caring and faithful couple.

When he finally pulled away, they were gasping for that much needed breath of oxygen. After some minutes, Kitt was the first to speak.

"You lied"

Lips met again.

"You left"

They descend to the floor slowly; soft kisses down her neck, going south.

"You said you'd never leave me, but you did"

His shirt being hastily taken off and thrown aside as hands wandered and explored for the second time between them.

"So why where you the one who left?" A love-bite, above her bone.

"Artha…" She bemoaned.

He pulled away. "Tell me first… I waited for 6yrs… for you"

"I was afraid, I would lose… you…" She pulled him back, the soft touches persisting, calling to him.

He gave up, let her take over, let her needs be answered, let her wants satisfied.

One last word…

"Don't leave again Kitt"

"I won't"

"Good Morning Artha" She smiled at her lover as she sat up in bed beside him.

"Ahh yes very good morning… " He turned around and closed his eyes once again.

"You better wake up by the time I'm done taking a bath we're going to Penn Stables, I got to see Parm and Lance… and Beau and your dad."

"Ok I'm waking up already"

"Good… Artha…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"You better, I waited 6 years for you" He joked, and then replied seriously. "Kitt, I love you more than you can imagine"

Kitt beamed at him and kissed him quickly and left to take a shower.

He sat up in bed, then rolled around and got out of bed and went to take a shower in the other bathroom.

"Artha?" He heard her voice calling his after he came out of the shower. " Over here"

She came downstairs and caught him; he was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. "Hey…" She ran a hand through his wet hair loosely combing though it. She was wearing an aqua tank top and white caprice. He leaned to her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let's go"

"Breakfast?"

"We'll eat there." He replied.

"Alright" She smiled at him, "Lets go"

"Hey, anybody awake yet?" Artha called into the house that had been redone after the war. Parm who now lived with them after his father kicked him out came downstairs, "Well I am now, I believe Lance is waking up as well, where were you?" He said then rubbed his eyes before looking at them. He hadn't yet realized he hadn't returned alone.

"Hey Parm"

"Hey Kitt… KITT!" He rushed to her and embraced her. "Long time," She said as they let go.

'You can definitely say that again, glad to have you back"

They could here a voice from upstairs. "Parm keep it down, I like to sleep in on Saturdays you know?"

There stood 16-yrs-old Lance, his hair in a similar cut as Artha's but just a red as before. Otherwise, when they would one day look through photographs, they wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

"Hey Artha you're back, where were you…" Then he noticed Kitt, "I changed my mind, don't tell me" He joked as the two blushed. His eyes widened. "Wait… I was JOKING!"

He strolled up to Kitt and hugged her. "Welcome back"

"Hello Kitt, good to have you back" She looked up to see Connor Penn.

"Hey Connor, good to _be_ back"

Connor saw that Artha and Kitt's hands had returned to each other's own.

Parmon, ever the slow one, asked, "Hey you two look tired and sleepy, you ok?"

Lance suppressed a laugh as Connor chuckled softly, "Been up all night huh?"

Parmon, though the genius was so lost, that he just stared. "I don't get it"

Lance decided to tease them a bit more, "See it's like… remember when your mommy told you about the birds and the bees?"

"Lance!"

**A/n: Ok that was my first DB fic! Wow, it's rather long, at least for one of MY One-Shots…**

**Well, how was it? Review please! Constructive Criticism and Flames and compliments and EVERYTHING ACCEPTED!**

**Was it Drac? Or not so…?**

**Kawaii**


End file.
